danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa 0.5: Shinkibou
/Phantasmagoric}}Danganronpa 0.5: Shinkibou is a story written by , also known as Phantasmagoric. The story revolves around a group of sixteen students of New Hope Academy, who get locked and forced into a new killing game by Monokuma. Danganronpa 0.5 runs almost simutaneously to Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Plot Created to continue the work of Hope's Peak Academy after the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, New Hope Academy has the same objective of studying talents of highschoolers. Kenji Tatsuo, labeled the Super High School Level Game Designer, is one of the students for the Academy's first class. After meeting with his classmates, all of them end up succumbing to the effects of a sleeping gas, and wake up locked in the school, their cellphones with no signal, and no one around but them. Then, they meet Monokuma, who tells them that, to leave, they will have to kill each other. Characters Kenji Tatsuo :Kenji Tatsuo is the main character, labeled Super High School Level Game Designer. He's a timid boy with a great passion for games; he's a little pessimist at times, but has a golden heart and is capable of being incridibily autruistic and empathethic. Kazuki Suzume :Kazuki Suzume is an energetic young man, with the title of Super High School Level RPG Master. He lives as if his live is a Role-playing game, acting as the "Master" of his fantasy world. Yet, when necessary, he can be serious and clever. He's the first person to meet Kenji at the Academy, and they became fast friends. Fumio Manabu :Fumio Manabu is a misteryous figure, not the kind of guy to talk much; such is the personality of the Super High School Level Hacker. He seems cold and is alone very often, but is quite the good friend, and seems to have some connection to Izumi's past. Amata Ryotaro :Amata Ryotaro is the optimistic and childish boy is labeled Super High School Level Comedian. You'll hardly see him without a sincere smile in his face, and if you decide to be around him, be ready to listen to a lot of jokes. Akio Tsumeo :Akio Tsumeo is the Super High School Level Chess Player 'doesn't look like the most "normal" person. Aside from his clothing, his strange beliefs around people's roles in society and his short memory makes him an interesting character. Daichi Yoshinori :'Daichi Yoshinori may not seem like the most amiable person, but the Super High School Level Guitarist 'is not as violent as he seems; he hates bad jokes and being stuck, however. Hiroito Fuyuki :'Hiroito Fuyuki is the Super High School Level Soccer Player 'is both short-tempered and short in stature. He's the first to get into a fight with someone he dislikes, but it's not an unfair or bad person, by any means. Mieto Izanagi :'Mieto Izanagi is the red-haired boy, titled Super High School Level Ballet Dancer, is quite fond of his own performances. He's always showing off and has quite a narcisistic nature. Izumi Sayuri :Izumi Sayuri is a pink-haired girl, the Super High School Level Poet. She's cute but quiet and timid, yet can be quite the leader when needed. She's often improvising poems; she quickly approached Kenji and Kazuki, and seems to have some backstory with Fumio. Kimiko Shizuka :Kimiko Shizuka is cute and innocent, is how most people would describe the Super High School Level Drawer. She's sensible and very dependent on Akio, who she's always seen with. Yoshie Umeko :Yoshie Umeko titled Super High School Level Biologist, Yoshie is timid and has a great inferiority complex, always apologizing. However, after she manages to talk to someone, she can be very protective, even if she apologizes for talking out loud in defense of her friends, later. Haruka Osamu :Haruka Osamu is the responsible and caring young woman has the title of Super High School Level Psychologist. As such, she acts like a leader and mother to the other students, and offers advice to them quite often. She's one of the first persons Kenji met at the Academy. Madoka Kotori :Madoka Kotori called as the Super High School Level Journalist, the blonde is always seen with Haruka, since they became close friends at first sight. She's not much different from her friend, however, her quiet nature seems to hide various mysteries. Raiden Shiori :Raiden Shiori is the explosive woman who have the title of Super High School Level Hunter has defeated some of the worlds most dangerous beasts, and treats her classmates as animals she can easily crush should they provoke her. To prevent fighting, she sleeps most of the time, and don't like being interrupted. Ayaka Miyoki :Ayaka Miyoki is a serious and protective good friend, the Super High School Level Karate Fighter. She's more clever and observing than she seems, and despite her short stature, she has a great strenght and physical prowess. Chinatsu Chieko :Chinatsu Chieko described as a wormbook, the Super High School Level Translator is not like most girls, as she prefers staying alway from crowds reading books than making up; however, she has her feminine side, and deep down, is sensible and scared of the situation she and her classmates were put in. Trivia * The title "Shinkibou" (新希望) is composed of "Shin" (New) and "Kibou" (Hope). Navigation Category:Hikikomori19